


【茂灵】压抑[番外]禁欲

by mundanepie



Category: mob physical 100, 灵能百分百
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 22:44:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21169097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mundanepie/pseuds/mundanepie





	【茂灵】压抑[番外]禁欲

开往幼儿园的车  
车的文笔真的很渣  
mob已经大学毕业开始工作了，两人已同居，文里是mob出差回到家的设定

上一篇的番外，其实也可以当做独立的一篇看

-正文-

影山推开家门时，差点以为有人把农场的数百头奶牛和田野里的几百亩薄荷叶养在了自己家里。

“糟了。”影山皱了皱眉。

强烈的来自于自己omega的信息素差点让世界上最强的灵能力者在数秒之内失去理智的控制。

意识很快回到影山脑中，现在要做的第一件事是找到师父人在哪里。这味道简直来的异常。

影山觉得自己若不是有惊人的意志力，一定会在看到卧室门后的景象后化身最凶猛无情的野兽扑上去把猎物撕咬成碎片。

灵幻新隆，他的师父，他的omega恋人，只穿着和他平时正装领带颜色相配的淡粉色平角裤，上身套着松垮垮的长款短袖，坐在地上撅着臀，把头深深的埋在一堆布料中。影山茂夫咽了咽唾沫，发现地上的布料全是自己的衣服。夏季的纯棉短袖，冬天的羊绒毛衣，工作的白色衬衫，还在上学时的黑色校服，所有的衣柜里能找到的衣服几乎都被灵幻拿了出来。有的垫在他洁白的小腿之下，有的铺在他瑟瑟发抖的身躯上，有的被他用脸颊和鼻尖使劲的摩擦。

剪断影山脑中最后一根弦的，是灵幻接下来的举动。

影山亲眼看见灵幻在衣服堆里翻动着，突然眼前一亮，像捡到宝贝似的从中扯出什么东西，定睛看了又看，摸了由摸。然后猛的，义无反顾的，一头埋进了那小小的布条里，使劲闻东西吸气的声音简直大到要戳破影山的耳膜。影山看清楚了，师父手中的、还未离开他鼻尖的，是自己常穿的留在家里没有带走的白色棉质内裤。

牢笼的锁已经被打开，里面的恶魔不需要费丝毫力气就能走到光明中危害四方。

影山手中还未来得及放下的公文包应声落地，超能力者可怕的alpha信息素铺天盖地的涌来，果木的、皮革的、柑橘的、香水的，像精心调制的魔药，目标齐齐只有一个，便是与alpha气味相配的omega。

灵幻此时才如梦初醒，惊觉旁边还站着一个人，本来就被热潮熏得红透的脸上又添上一层红晕：“龙…龙套，你回来啦。”

“师父，”龙套觉得自己的声音哑的有点可怕，“没事的有我在，我回来了。”影山满眼心疼的望着自己的师父，示意他自己会马上过来，所有的问题会马上得到解决。

灵幻顺着熟悉的信息素靠过去，把头贴在影山肩上，等待着恋人下一步的动作。

按往常，影山会在发情期把他照顾的很好。提前释放适量的alpha信息素予以安抚，在灵幻悄悄把头靠在他的肩上时，他就读懂了对方眼神中的欲望。轻柔的拖住男人的后颈，慢慢覆上男人樱桃色泽诱人的嘴唇，无论是事前的情感表达与扩张，还是事后的精神安抚与清理，影山茂夫都做得细致入微、无可挑剔。灵幻新隆只需顺从并配合自己alpha的工作，就能坐享其成，过一个安逸舒适的愉快发情期。

但这次，灵幻新隆却迟迟没等来恋人熟悉的安抚性动作。

“龙套，我好想你。”

这已经是灵幻能作出的最大限度的请求。

影山就像玩心肆起的孩子，眼神一沉，像突然想起了什么：“不对，平时一直都是我帮师父解决每次的发情期，师父一次都没有主动过，也没表达过自己真实的想法。而且这次师父明明已经发情却迟迟不通知我，所以师父被满足前要先接受惩罚。”

灵幻瞥到影山的眼神，冷汗又下来两滴。知道这次不是这么容易就能应付过去。

“师父要自己来表达自己想要什么，表现给我看，直到我满意为止。”

这些话像铅一样灌进灵幻耳朵里，沉得他口鼻都无法呼吸。只好露出一些讨好的神情，乞求他的alpha不要如此严酷。他凑到影山跟前嗅嗅他的气息，乖巧的亲了亲他的脸，舔了舔鼻尖，又扒开他的刘海吻了吻他的额头，最后是唇，舌头和耳后。这些平时都很好使的伎俩在今天都碰了壁。影山茂夫岿然不动，毫无波澜的眼神好似在说“我已经不是小孩了，师父。”

灵幻拿他没了办法，退到那堆软绵绵的衣服上不知所措。突然间他像灵光一现似的，眼中闪过一道光芒，然后他先自己闭起了眼。灵幻将长长的衣摆撩起，露出一抹淡粉的内裤，坐起身，在跪立的姿势下摸索到内裤的上端，双手哆嗦着将附在自己腰上的松紧拉开，向下褪去，最终被松松垮垮的搭在膝盖弯处。他睁开一只眼偷偷看了一眼依然冷漠的弟子，又心虚的闭起来。这样会让他满意吗？灵幻将手终于移向后方来到自己的后穴。那处隐秘的地方因欲求没有被满足而滴着透明黏滑的液体。灵幻在和影山在一起后完全不需要自己解决生理问题，之前适用抑制剂时也压抑这等自慰的本能。灵幻从没自己扩张自慰过。他的手在一开一合的穴口处逡巡，仅仅是短暂的触碰也引起灵幻全身的颤栗。

“师父连这都做不到吗？”

怎么可能？号称“世纪天才灵能力者”的灵幻新隆怎么可能连这都做不到？他不顾全身紧张的颤抖，硬生生将一只手指塞入了体内，同时引来一声无法抑制的叫喊，紧接着是令人窒息的羞耻感。疼痛和快感一起涌上大脑皮层，激的灵幻流下两行清泪。自慰的羞耻感来自于手指和内壁的双重刺激，一面感受着异物进入体内，一面触碰到甬道的湿热和收缩，更何况是在影山茂夫炙热的注视之下。

下体本能的收缩着，手指还在模仿着抽送的动作，却不能像alpha能带给自己的那样愉悦至高潮，无尽的欲望不能被填满，只能从空气中偷偷吸走alpha的气息。

灵幻一只手继续扩张自己的穴口，另一只手捞起长长的衣摆束到腰间，露出好看的腰线。灵幻包裹在西装下的皮肤和影山茂夫一样白，不同于影山白的带些忧郁的青色，灵幻的皮肤更加富有光泽和亮度，又由于是omega的缘故，隐隐约约夹带一丝诱人的红润。

影山深吸一口气，才把喉咙里的一声欲望给压了回去。他看到灵幻扭动腰肢，被他自己操弄的后穴湿热，粘液直流，几乎要忍不住上去抱住自己的omega狠狠的啃咬，但同时贪欲作祟，让他想品味更多。

灵幻艰难的提起臀，小心翼翼的伸出第二根手指，顺着食指指根摸索进入。这一次进入要顺利得多，灵幻很快就品味到了被满足的快感，增加了一倍的尺寸让他不自觉呼出几口热气，喉间发出嗯嗯啊啊的轻唤。第三根手指在放入时却遭遇了挫折。明明平时都很轻松的能容纳龙套三到四根比自己粗壮的手指，自己却无论寻找什么角度都无法前进。于是影山故意释放了更多信息素，引诱灵幻的下一步动作。影山好香，好想离他近一些，好想躺在他怀里。好想要。想要快点结束这一切的灵幻忍着疼痛和羞耻将第三只手指插入体内，内壁紧紧的缴着灵幻自己的手使其无法动弹。

“龙套......”

无人回应。

“影山？那个，我想要...”

“想要什么？”

“想要...你...”

还不够，不够不够不够够不够…

“师父，还不够。”影山的语气纯真的让灵幻想起刚收他做徒弟时候，还不及他胸口高的影山举着被一饮而尽的空牛奶瓶，唇边糊了一圈可笑的白色，双眼放光的盯着自己手中刚抿了两口的牛奶，像只纯黑的瞳孔细长的猫：“师父，没喝够”。最后灵幻当然毫不犹豫的把自己手中的难以下咽的牛奶推到了龙套手中，看着弟子咕嘟咕嘟抱着瓶子将液体喝光。

后来灵幻看着弟子宽大挺拔的肩和令人产生压迫感的个头，有些后悔在龙套参加肉改长身体的时候给他灌了这么多的营养物质，简直就是花自己的钱养大了一只喂不饱的大魔王。

灵幻咬了咬牙，将手指从后穴中抽出，艰难的移向床头。灵幻从床头摸出一个粉色的按摩棒，四周毫无规律的凸起让人难以不联想到那种充气的琅琊榜玩具，充气玩具不会让人受到一点伤害，带有电池能震动的按摩棒却能把人逼上天堂。灵幻重新张开双腿，将粉色的按摩棒放入同样被自己玩弄到泛红的小口中。按摩棒的尺寸并不大，比起影山身前的巨物简直算得上细小，却让灵幻塞到一半都觉得吃力，将整个头埋向前方。于是从影山的视线里就是灵幻的臀高高的向上翘起，粉色的异物滞留在开合处，趴在地上的人还在奋力与自己的身体做斗争，把按摩棒往身体里送。

“师父为了我已经很努力了，再加油一点点就快成功了。”

灵幻无疑受不了影山鼓动，更努力的完成着手中的工作。希望龙套开心，希望他满意，希望他快点把真正能满足自己的物体放入自己体内。开始震动的按摩棒引起的快感使灵幻难以抑制的开始抽搐，配合着仪器震动的幅度艰难的律动。全身被一层晶莹的汗水包裹，细而软的金发色情的贴在额头上。

能自动运转的仪器解放出灵幻的双手，让他有了余力撩起衣摆，叼在嘴里，双手浑身乱摸，从洁白的小腹到好看的锁骨，最后回到胸前的挺立处，学着自家alpha的动作开始揉弄身前的两枚粉粒，却始终无法做到龙套那样游刃有余，仅是细细的摩擦自己胸前就要硬到炸开花。自己已经将乳粒捏到红肿也无法获得挺立的快感。

“影山，来帮我。我想要你。”

“师父。”

简单一声称呼权当回应，便欺身上来压在灵幻身上，“师父好棒，我早就硬了好久。”湿软的舌头舔过灵幻红透的耳后。

灵幻总是能被影山搞得晕头转向：“影山快点，快进来。”

受到邀约的alpha动作敏捷，将按摩棒猛的抽出，用自己的身体填满朝自己张开的后穴。发情期的omega及其香甜，牛奶和薄荷的气息甜腻中透着清新，像恶灵的爪牙深深的把自己绑在原地。影山没遇到自己消灭不了的恶灵，却在自己omega的气息前连摇头都做不到。

即使有自己手指和按摩棒的扩张，也无法比拟徒弟的阴茎插入体内的满足与快感。一边喊着不要了，太疼，停一停，一边身体诚实的开合着，内壁吸收着影山巨物的热气，一点一点的将其越缴越紧。

“师父，放松点，太紧了我都没法动。”

影山一边抚摸灵魂发丝，一边加大律动的频率，贴近灵幻的耳侧：“师父我好爱你，真的真的真的好爱你。”

这样直白的性爱表白让影山想到了他们第一次发生关系时，影山也像这样在自己耳边说着情话。

那是发生在他的办公室里，他待人接客的灵幻相谈所。弟子浓到令人的窒息的信息素让自己一根脚趾都动不了，汗水浸湿了银灰色的西服，像躺在一汪海洋中。许久不被触碰的皮肤在影山的指腹下敏感得令灵幻打颤；不仅是触碰，紧接着的还有细细密密遍布全身的吻；最后是被骨节分明的大手擒住的阴茎，早已在弟子的撩动下高高的扬起了头。仅仅是被除自己以外的人轻轻握住就颤抖的不行，在弟子简单的套弄下便射出白浊的液体，残留在影山手臂和还未褪去的黑色外套上。

“师父为什么要拒绝我呢？明明这么渴望我，我是真的爱师父呀，一辈子都不会变，想永远留在师父身边。”

那一次灵幻不敢张口回应，他怕自己许下无法实现的诺言。是错过了吗？是自己胆子太小了吗？灵幻失去了一次机会。

灵幻新隆沉浸在自己的记忆里。

影山抓住了灵幻眼神里恍惚的留白：“师父你分心了。”

竟然在做的时候分心，定是逃不过一轮惩罚。

影山加大挺撞的力度，几乎每一下都狠狠的操到灵幻最敏感的点上。灵幻爽到双眼冒出晶莹的泪珠，脚背也向内拱起，扯过被角咬在嘴里，喉结上下滑动，随着影山的动作而扭动着腰。双腿紧紧夹住身前的弟子的腰，感受着对方置于自己身体里的炙热。粗大、有力、具有侵略性，使自己酸痛又舒服到虚起眼睛。在紧密的交合时，灵幻感到自己与弟子又融为了一体，肉体上的、精神上的、灵魂上的，性使他们像两株生机勃勃的藤蔓，巧妙的紧凑的缠绕在一起，难以分离。

这次灵幻想要认真表达自己的心意：“我知道你爱我，傻小子，师父也爱你。”

两人终于精疲力尽，都闭上了眼睛。灵幻睡在影山怀里，影山下巴抵在灵幻肩窝里，使劲嗅着高潮后师父身上更具安抚性质的omega气息：“所以师父发情期为什么会提前呢？”

“是啊，我一直都很准的啊。”

“果然明天去医院检查一下吧，上次不是射在里面了吗？”

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊原来如此！”灵幻恍然大悟般，记起上次发情时生殖器被撞开的事。“我想起来了都怪你啊龙套！我都说了不准射在生殖腔里，怀孕和养小宝宝都是很麻烦的！要是真的怀上了就要把店交给芹泽打理，要把客户名单给他，他还不熟悉怎么招人待客……  
还要买好多好多宝宝用的东西，做宝宝吃的食物……”

影山把怀里的人抱得更紧了，一枚温柔的吻落在灵幻的额头上：“师父，我会保护好你们俩的，请在需要的时候依赖我啊。”

灵幻也不在争辩，满意的与新生命一起，靠在所爱之人的怀里。

-完-


End file.
